Masai Giraffe
The Masai giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi), also spelled Maasai giraffe, also called Kilimanjaro giraffe, is the largest species of giraffe and the tallest land mammal. It is found in Kenya, Tanzania, and Zambia. Once considered a subspecies of the conglomerate Giraffa camelopardalis species, in 2007 and 2016 studies identified the Masai giraffe as a separate species of a reorganised Giraffa genus. The Rhodesian giraffe (formerly G. c. thornicrofti) was once considered a separate subspecies, but after genetic analysis it has been subsumed as an ecotype into the Masai giraffe species. Overall, the approximate number of all populations accumulate to 32,550 in the wild, with 550 being of the Rhodesian phenotype. The Masai giraffe is distinguished by jagged spots on its body, geographic range including southern Kenya, all of Tanzania, and the Luangwa Valley in Zambia, and genetic evidence. It is the largest-bodied giraffe species. Roles *It played Apatosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery GiraffeImage.jpg Masai Giraffe (Blue Fang).jpg TLG Giraffes.png|The Lion Guard 04 28 mission big game trophy complete.jpg Bridget (The Wild).jpg|The Wild JungleBunch Giraffes.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Alphabet Train.jpg Stinky, Jake, and a giraffe.jpg Just so stories Giraffe and Zebra.png Zoobabu Giraffe.png Ostriches and Giraffes.png Babar Giraffe.png Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg TRAoBQ Giraffe.png Giraffe in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg Life.of.Pi Giraffe.jpg Geraldine the Giraffe.png JEL Giraffes.png TLETC Giraffes.png TTTE Giraffe.png Photo721.jpg|Hero 108 Ingrid Corners Adam.png Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg|Lady and the Tramp Lice Moths Rhinoceroses Camels Lizards Elephants Elks Warthogs Mosquitos Bees Bedbugs Water Striders Zebras Okapis Hippopotamuses Tapirs Tortoises Dragonflies Cockroaches Tigers Giraffes Bears Lions.png TWT Giraffes.png Noah's Ark Elephants.png Cats Don't Dance Giraffes.png JEL Giraffes.png SJ Giraffes.png The Two Toy Giraffes.png Two Giraffes.jpg PPG Giraffes.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Ostriches and Giraffes.png Elephant Ears.png|LeapFrog Tad Of Christmas Cheer Giraffe (Animals).jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg Baby Giraffe.jpg CPatP Giraffes.png 291ED80F-B992-4315-9431-11E67EFBDBA5.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg Giraffe 549 600x450.jpg UTAUC Giraffe.png Star meets Masai Giraffe.png MTA Giraffe.png Globehunters Giraffe.png 713B140E-0600-426F-A99C-AE832DF50C10.jpeg TLK 2019 Giraffes.png|The Lion King 2019 Hippos Rhinos Giraffes Elephants and Whales.png 1217690891.jpg|Sonic X CA719376-C43A-40BA-93C6-C9EC93788D6A.jpeg 95862912-7951-4F41-BE85-36408C3B66E1.jpeg 52774276-C9B1-4840-91C4-3A456E3F0823.jpeg Masai Giraffe WOZ.png Masai Giraffe.jpg FF1BC2CA-557A-4066-8FDE-4F74498B2838.jpeg 2CA43C1B-90A4-4571-8ADE-457AC320C832.jpeg Ox-tales-s01e020-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e098-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e087-giraffe.jpg Ox-tales-s01e102-giraffe.jpg Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 8.56.07 PM.png E7218B31-38A0-47EC-9613-6883E609E745.jpeg 635D13F9-04F1-4E98-802C-B7496AE70EBD.jpeg Scout's Safari Giraffe.png masai-giraffe-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) G-1941-04-18-giraffe.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals02.png HugoSafari - Giraffe02.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe03.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe04.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe05.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe06.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe21.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe20.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe07.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe08.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe09.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe10.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe11.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe12.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe13.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe14.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe15.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe16.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe17.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe18.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe19.jpg HugoSafari - Giraffe&Zebra01.jpg The Wilds Giraffe.png Pittsburgh Zoo Giraffe.png SBSP Giraffe.png Ingrid Giraffe.png MSB Giraffe.png Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari antelope giraffe rhinoceros zebra.png Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals giraffe.jpg Giraffe-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg LA Zoo Giraffe.png Rodger Williams Park Zoo Giraffe.png Columbus Zoo Masai Giraffes.png Tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) KNP Giraffe.png Zoo-cup-051-giraffe.png Zoo-cup-031-giraffe.png LPZ Giraffe.png Ribbits-riddles-giraffe.png Georgina the Giraffe.png Mickey Meets Giraffe.png Uncle Grandpa Giraffes.png Aladdin 2019 Giraffes.png Ice Age Giraffes.png Giraffe-zoo-empire.png Giraffe-wildlife-park-2.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Ribbits-riddles-giraffe.png Giraffe in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Megafauna Mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Giraffe TLG.png Beast Boy as a Giraffe.png Mickey meets Masai Giraffe.png Tronto Zoo Giraffe.png Chowder meets Giraffe.png San Diego Zoo Giraffe.png WMSP Giraffe.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Giraffe.png Toledo Zoo Giraffe.png 9f6586f8ff995163d1d9eb4e52f6bb6c.jpg Books African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg D2426B3B-A600-4FD5-A932-AB520ECB70AC.jpeg 24FA3E52-479C-4309-8779-F3B48DEAEDE5.jpeg DBFD9C6A-E702-4C75-A3BA-F4A7F468F2A8.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.O.W.G.L.I..jpeg P.I.X.I.E.F.R.O.G..jpeg H.O.A.G.I.E..jpeg A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg C.R.A.I.G..jpeg G.A.S.T.O.N..jpeg C.O.G.S.W.O.R.T.H..jpeg S.H.A.G.G.Y..jpeg H.E.L.G.A..jpeg C.O.U.R.A.G.E..jpeg W.I.D.G.E.T..jpeg T.I.G.R.E.S.S..jpeg G.E.N.I.E..jpeg I.A.G.O..jpeg G.O.L.D.E.E.N..jpeg G.O.A.T..jpeg Also See *Giraffe Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Giraffes Category:Giraffids Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals